


Symbrock Weekly Drabbles

by Civilized_muppets



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Other, Paracite Central, ParaciteCentral, Weekly Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilized_muppets/pseuds/Civilized_muppets
Summary: A series of snapshots from the life of a loser and his symbiote.For the weekly drabble challenge in a symbrock discord (Parasite Central).1. Dreams





	Symbrock Weekly Drabbles

Eddie had always wanted to be a journalist.

 

For as long as he could remember, he’d dreamt of a future where he was in the big leagues, award winning, a household name.

 

He used to live his dream. The Brock Report was the most successful news segment in the city. He was well known for being unafraid to speak the truth, even (especially) if it was ugly.

 

He’d lost it all. He should be (had been) upset. But, as he felt his other move around his ribs, he smiled.

 

This wasn’t what he had dreamt, but it was good enough.


End file.
